


Daydreaming

by justanotherjen



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Daydreaming, F/M, Humor, Kissing, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-29
Updated: 2011-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherjen/pseuds/justanotherjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has a very vivid daydream that leaves her a little flustered when suddenly interrupted.</p><p>For theme week day #2 at stargateland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daydreaming

**Author's Note:**

> **Daydreaming**   
> **by jennickels (aka Jen Connelly)**   
> **Stargate SG-1**   
> **Jack/Sam UST**   
> **  
> 902 words**   
> **rating: PG-13  
>  WARNINGS: **

_His hair is dusty brown. Literally dusty. Sand glints in the sun as he shakes his head and runs long fingers through his hair. The grains stick to his sweaty face, catching in his eye lashes and on his mouth. He wipes uselessly at the mess. Sam licks her own lips tasting salt and sand and not caring one bit._

 _He's smiling at her now, a lopsided grin that lights a fire in her chest. Her whole body tingles and she tries to tell herself it's the heat from the sun; her black shirt soaking up the desert rays. She shivers despite the heat which brings an even bigger smile to his face. An evil, mischievous smile. She's so in trouble, she thinks._

 _Slowly, giving her time to back off, he moves closer. And closer. Sam's heart is pounding so hard in her chest she thinks it might bust right through her ribcage. She's positive he can hear the thumping but he just cocks his head and grins maddeningly at her. The blood rushing through her head is deafening and he takes another step closer._

 _Sam's vibrating now, an intense sensation that she can't ignore or deny. He's doing this to her—with his gritty face and disheveled hair. And that smile, one corner of his mouth quirked up in question. He's right in front of her now and Sam couldn't move if she wanted to. His hand raises slowly, still allowing her to refuse his action. She tracks it as it moves to her face. She licks her lips again in anticipation._

 _His touch is electrifying on her skin, sending a shock down her spine to tingle every nerve ending. She thinks she can even feel every hair on her body. Every molecule, maybe. Her eyes move from his wrist up to his face. The grin is gone, replaced by a very serious, passion filled look. His eyes are completely dilated despite the brightness of the day and his gaze nearly consumes her. He swallows hard—Sam watches his Adam's apple bob with the forced motion. His thumb rubs sand from the corner of her mouth. She shivers again. Her eyes drift closed. Her skin blazes at the point of contact and she can feel him leaning closer, his body invading her personal space so completely she imagines they are sharing a body._

 _Her right hand finds his chest on it's own accord, laying flat against the spot above his heart. He sucks in a sharp breath but doesn't move away. In fact he moves closer. Sam hadn't thought that even possible a moment ago but he proves her wrong. He proves her wrong a lot even if she rarely admits it._

 _His lips brush against hers, grains of sand exchanging faces. She thinks she might explode if he doesn't make a move soon. Or maybe he's waiting for her. Her brain is still trying to process the thought but his breath is so damn hot on her skin she can't think straight._

 _His voice is low and gruff when he finally speaks. "Carter." That one word nearly undoes her. It always has. He has to know that by now._

 _She growls in response, hoping he understands the non-verbal push towards where ever they are heading. He does, finally closing the last infinitesimal distance between them. She sighs into the kiss._

"Carter."

Sam jerks violently, her chin falling from her propped up hand. She blinks and looks around the darkened lab, her brain momentarily confused beyond coherent thought.

There's a laugh off to the side and her body turns to the sound automatically. Colonel O'Neill is standing next to her table giving her a very bemused look.

"You okay?"

"Sir?" Her face feels flush and her heart is still slamming against her chest. "What are you doing here?"

"Just came to see if you wanted to get some grub. Had to force Daniel out of his lab so... He's waiting in the commissary."

"Oh." She hopes she didn't sound as disappointed as she thinks.

The colonel sets his elbows on the lab table and leans forward towards her. Her sharp intake causes a snort of amusement from him. "Are you sure you're okay? You're awfully... jumpy."

"I'm fine," she says way too quickly, leaping up to gain some distance. And perspective. It's not helping that he's staring at her with that infuriatingly adorable grin that makes her head go fuzzy. "Dinner. Sounds good. Yeah. Dinner." Her words are mostly mumbled to herself but she knows he heard because he chuckles to himself before gesturing for the door.

Sam quickly darts out before he can get too close and hugs the walls as much as she can. He gives her a side-ways glance followed by another laugh. "That must have been one hell of a daydream."

Her head snaps around, alarms sounding off in her brain. Does he know? How can he know? He just keeps grinning at her. "What do you mean?" she finally asks, pleased her voice reveals none of her inner anxiety.

His smile broadens as he pulls the door of the commissary open. "Well, you were sighing an awful lot. Care to let me in on it?" He doesn't wait for an answer, though. Sam just stands in shock, her feet unable or unwilling to follow her commands. God, I hope he doesn't know, she thinks.


End file.
